


We Love You Luke

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Cake, Cashton, Cuddle, Cuddles, Fingering, Fluff, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I tried my best, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, Multi, Smut, and all of the boys are in love, and want to please little lukey, but im really tired so, date, hope you like it, its luke's 18th birthday, luke's the baby of the band, malum, sorry if it sucks, thats all the tags i can think of, this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's finally 18, and for his birthday, he gets some one-on-one time with each of his boyfriends, then a special present from all of them at the end of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Love You Luke

When Luke woke up, he didn’t feel any older. He was finally eighteen, and though he was still the youngest in the band, he wasn’t a baby anymore. He’s a legal adult, and he wants to be treated like one.  
He stretched his body, his hand hitting something next to him. Michael. Luke turned to his boyfriend, who’s eyes were not fluttering open. Michael smiled softly, leaving a soft kiss to Luke’s nose.  
“Mornin’ baby.” Michael’s voice was deep and raspy from sleep.  
“Its my birthday,” Luke whispered, a smile forming on his face. Michael pulled Luke closer by the arm he had around the younger boy’s waist.  
“I know. Happy birthday Lukey.” Luke giggled like a three year old. Alright, so he rather likes acting maybe a bit younger than his age. But whatever.  
“Where are Cal and Ash?” Luke asked, noticing then that his other two boyfriends weren’t in the bed. Michael groaned and turned onto his back, arching his back.  
“Kitchen.” Luke nodded, sitting up and getting out of the bed.  
“Coming?” Luke asked softly.  
“Later,” Michael mumbled, burying his face in the pillow. Luke knew that Michael liked to sleep in, so he left a light kiss to the red-heads cheek, then went downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen Calum and Ashton were in there, Calum making pancakes and Ashton standing behind him with his arms around the younger boy’s waist. When Luke walked in they both turned, smiling widely. Ashton walked over to Luke, placing his hands on Luke’s hips and kissing him softly.  
“Morning birthday boy. Cal’s making breakfast for you. How’s it feel to be eighteen?” Luke shrugged.  
“The same as it felt to be seventeen.” Ashton frowned.  
“It’ll be more exciting later. Go sit down, I’m going to go wake up the dragon.” Luke giggled as Ashton placed another kiss to his lips before sighing deeply and heading for the stairs. Luke took Ashton’s previous position behind Calum, kissing the back of his neck.  
“That looks good,” Luke complimented. Calum smiled, flipping the pancakes onto a plate.  
“Thanks love.” Calum turned around, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist and connecting their lips. His tongue lightly traced Luke’s lip, slipping in when Luke opened his mouth. Calum turned his head to deepen the kiss, and they didn’t break apart until Ashton came in, dragging a grumpy looking Michael behind him.  
“I need a kiss!” Michael whined, eyeing where Luke was giggling and resting his head on Calum’s chest. Ashton laughed at his kitten of a boyfriend, using his fingers to tilt Michael’s chin up and place a gentle kiss to his lips.  
Better?” Ashton asked. Michael nodded, smiling and kissing him again. Calum lead Luke to a chair at the kitchen island, sitting in the one across from him. Ashton grabbed the plate of pancakes, and Michael grabbed the maple syrup and butter. Plates and silverware were already set out. Ashton took the seat next to Luke, leaving Michael to sit next to Calum. Ashton took Luke’s plate, piling on some pancakes. The other two boys got their own food, while Ashton prepares Luke’s for him.  
“Thank you Ash.” Ashton kisses Luke’s cheek.  
“Anything for my birthday boy.”  
The four boys ate their food, playfully teasing each other and sharing touches and kisses. When they finished the three boys cleared the table, Luke watching as they cleaned up,  
“I can help you know!” Luke called. The boys all smiled, and Michael came over to kiss Luke’s pouting lips.  
"I know baby, but today’s all about you. We have some special things planned for you today.” Luke’s heart fluttered as Michael kissed his cheek. Luke nodded, eyes wide and very, very blue. The three boys finished the cleaning up, and Calum grabbed Luke’s hand, the four of them walking into the living room. Calum grabbed Luke’s waist, and Michael and Ashton headed upstairs.  
"Where are they going?” Luke asked, looking at the stairs where two of his boyfriends had disappeared. Calum turned Luke’s head, kissing his nose.  
“We made plans for today. I’m going to spend the morning with you, then Michael’s going to take you out for lunch, and Ashton will have the evening. Then we are all going to give you your present tonight.” Luke, being the innocent little boy he is, nodded and smiled widely, not noticing Calum’s suggestive tone.  
“Okay.” Calum pressed his lips to Luke’s, right as Ashton and Michael came downstairs, now dressed.  
“Ugh, you two are always kissing. Can I have a turn Lukey?” Michael opened his arms, pouting slightly. Luke nodded and smiled, walking into Michael’s arms and connecting their lips sweetly. “Thank you baby. I love you.”  
“Love you too.” Michael kissed Luke’s cheek, then walked over to kiss Calum goodbye. Ashton came over to Luke, pressing their lips together softly.  
“I’ll see you tonight, okay? Love you.” Luke giggled as Ashton kissed his nose.  
“Love you too. I’ll miss you.” Ashton laughed.  
“I’ll be back soon, and you’ll have Calum or Michael with you until then. Bye love.” Ashton pecked Luke’s lips, then took Michael’s hand as they both left. When the door closed, Calum spun Luke around by his waist, holding his sides.  
“Let’s go watch a movie and cuddle.” Luke nodded, letting Calum pull him into the living room and onto the couch. Calum put in the movie, then sat on the couch next to Luke, bringing the blond into his chest.  
“Happy birthday my love.” Luke blushed, entwining their hands.  
“Thank you Cal.” Calum kissed Luke’s cheek.  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too.” Calum wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, and Luke sat over Calum’s lap, head resting on his shoulder. Calum rubbed soothing circles into Luke’s thigh, pressing kisses to his hair as they watched the movie.  
When the movie was over, Luke stayed in Calum’s lap for a while, rubbing his palm on Calum’s chest.  
“What do you want to do now?” Calum asked softly. Luke shrugged, snuggling closer to Calum’s warm body.  
“Just wanna sit here. Can you sing to me?” Calum chuckled, bringing his lips to Luke’s ear and softly whispering lyrics to a few of Luke’s favorite songs.

\-----

 

Twenty minutes later, the door opened, and Michael walked in. Luke was half asleep, whining when Calum stood up. Calum pressed a kiss to Luke’s forehead.  
“I have to go love, Michael’s here to take you out. I’ll see you tonight.” Luke pouted as Calum kissed him softly before leaving. Michael came over to Luke, pulling him up off the couch and into a hug. Luke groaned, but wrapped his arms around Michael and buried his face in Michael’s neck.  
“We’re going to go out to lunch, so you need to get dressed babe.” Michael rubbed Luke’s back. Luke nodded and blinked his eyes, stepping away but taking Michael’s hand.  
“Help me?” Okay, so yeah, Luke was eighteen and can get dressed by himself, but he liked it when one of the boys helped him.  
“Sure Luke, c’mon.” Michael lead him upstairs and into their room (there were four rooms, but they all kind of shared all of them. They shared everything, clothes, beds, all of it. They just kind of slept in whatever bed they wanted, no matter who else happened to be in it. They were all in love anyway, so no one cared), and when they were inside, he grabbed Luke’s hips, kissing him softly. “I’ll get you clothes.” Michael stepped away, grabbing a random pair of black skinny jeans (they all looked the same) and a tank top (it was Ashton’s). Michael kissed Luke softly as he untied his sweats, and Luke stepped out of them, and pulled up the jeans. Michael pressed little kisses to Luke’s face as he zipped and buttoned the jeans, making Luke giggle. Luke then put on the shirt. It was a bit cold out, so Michael turned to grab one of his flannel’s for Luke. Luke put it on, and Michael kissed him as he buttoned up the shirt. “You ready now?”  
“Wait a sec.” Luke looked around, spotting Calum’s gray beanie. He put it on his messy hair, then smiled. “There, okay. I’m good now.” Michael chuckled, taking Luke’s hand.  
The couple walked to the restaurant, getting a booth and sitting next to each other at the small diner. They ordered their drinks, then looked over the menus, Michael resting his hand on Luke’s thigh.  
“What do you want Lukey?” Luke sighed, scanning his eyes over the list of food in front of him.  
“Just a hamburger I think. Thanks for taking me out though, this is nice.” Michael smiled and pecked Luke’s lips.  
“Its your birthday, of course I’m going to take you out.” The boys ordered their food, being silly and feeding each other as they ate. They walked around the town after, hand in hand.  
“Can we go to the lake Mikey?” Luke asked, pulling at Michael’s hand. Michael smiled and nodded, and the two began to walk to the lake.  
The two boys sat at the lake for a while, Luke in between Michael’s legs, laying back into his chest. Luke was playing with Michael’s fingers, occasionally kissing the tattoos there.  
“When did you guys plan this?” Luke asked. He felt Michael shrug behind him.  
“Yesterday, when you were with your mum. We decided to all have breakfast together, then you’d have some morning cuddles with Calum since he’s the best cuddler, I’d take you out for lunch and spend the afternoon with you, and Ashton would get the evening to pamper you until Cal and I came home to give you your present, which I promise you will enjoy, by the way.” Michael pressed a kiss to Luke’s neck.  
“Thank you.” Michael nuzzled his nose against Luke’s skin.  
“We should go now, Ashton will be home soon.”

\-----

 

The boys made it home, right as Ashton arrived. Michael kissed him hello before kissing Luke to say goodbye. He left the house, leaving Ashton and Luke alone.  
“Hey honey,” Ashton greeted Luke with a slow kiss. Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton’s neck, kissing him back. He whined when Ashton pulled away, leaving a kiss to Luke’s nose. “Upstairs, in the bathroom. We’re going to have a bath, okay?” Luke smiled and nodded, heading up to the bathroom. Ashton followed close behind.  
When they got inside, Ashton spun Luke around, connecting their lips. “Take your clothes off Lukey boy.” Luke blushed and nodded, turning around and beginning to strip himself of his (it was really everyone’s but his) clothing. Ashton did the same, being completely bare when Luke turned around. Ashton grabbed Luke’s hips, giving him a soft and gentle kiss before turning on the water. Luke watched as Ashton prepared the bath, even putting in some bubble bath.  
“Is it ready now?” Luke asked impatiently, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Ashton laughed, pulling Luke close. He kissed his nose.  
“Yes Luke, you can get in now.” Luke smiled and stepped into the warm water. Ashton got in behind him, so Luke was able to lay down between Ashton’s legs. Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, kissing his hair. “Happy birthday. I can’t believe you’re eighteen, I feel like you’re still the scrawny little fifteen year old I met.” Luke elbowed Ashton’s ribs.  
“I wasn’t scrawny. Ans you fell in love with that fifteen year old, remember? You all did.” Ashton laughed, pressing his lips to Luke’s cheek.  
“I know. I’m so happy I have you, and the other boys. I love you.” Luke turned his head to kiss Ashton’s lips.  
“I love you too.”

 

\-----

 

A bit later, after the water had began to feel cold, Luke heard the front door open. He went to get up, but Ashton’s strong arms kept Luke down. “Wait a minute babe, they’re getting your present ready. You stay here, I’ll get you when its ready.” Luke pouted but nodded. They both got up, Ashton drying off and leaving Luke with a kiss. Luke wrapped a towel around his body, leaning against the counter.  
A couple minutes later, Ashton knocked on the door. “You can come out now love.” Luke smiled, excited.  
“Do I need to get dressed?” He heard Ashton chuckle.  
“No babe, you don’t need anything.” Luke’s cheeks turned a bit red as he stepped out of the bathroom, leaving the towel behind. Ashton was still naked as well, and pulled Luke in for a soft kiss. “In the bedroom.” Luke was pulled into the bedroom, where his eyes widened as he caught sight of Calum and Michael, both completely naked and laying on the bed. Michael motioned Luke over. Luke made his way to the bed, Michael sitting up to grab Luke’s waist so Luke was standing between his legs.  
“Hey baby. You ready for your present?” Luke nodded eagerly and Calum got up off the bed. “Lay down.” Luke obeyed, laying down in the middle of the bed. Michael, Calum, and Ashton got on their knees around Luke.  
“Now Lukey, you have a choice to make. You need to decide which one of us are going to blow you, make love to you, and take care of the rest of you. So, who do you want to do what?” Calum asked, a smirk on his face. Luke felt himself grow hard at Calum’s words, eyes darting between his boyfriends.  
“I want Cal to blow me,” Luke said softly. Calum smirked, scooting over so his knees were next to Luke’s hips. “Michael to make love to me.” Michael took a seat between Luke’s legs. “And Ashton to do the rest.” Ashton sat down near Luke’s chest.  
“Okay?” Ashton asked softly. Luke nodded frantically. The three boys chuckled.  
“Ashton, get the lube and condom.” Ashton did as told, handing Michael the desired supplies. Michael set the condom down, lubing up a couple fingers. And then, it started.  
Michael pushed the first finger into Luke’s tight hole, making the blond moan and whimper. Calum began to pump Luke’s dick, getting him to full hardness. Ashton attached his lips to Luke’s nipple, swirling his tongue over the sensitive bud. Luke moaned loudly, the intense pleasure washing through him like a tidal wave. Michael added another finger soon after the first, stretching Luke’s hole. Calum’s lips were now around Luke’s hard dick, sucking and licking. Ashton had moved on to suck and bite hickeys into Luke’s neck. Luke didn’t know what felt best. He was a moaning and whimpering mess, hands blindly reaching. He grabbed Calum’s shoulder, and Ashton’s hair, pushing Ashton up to connect their mouths. Ashton’s tongue took over, swallowing Luke’s moans.  
Michael fingers were suddenly removed, and then he was pushing his cock into Luke. Luke moaned loudly, and Calum licked Luke’s slit, one hand beginning to play with Luke’s balls. His other hand began to pump himself, Ashton doing the same.  
“F-Fuck,” Luke swore, arching his back.  
“Come for us baby,” Michael whispered, spreading Luke’s thighs a bit more. He suddenly hit Luke’s prostate dead on, making Luke yell out in pleasure. Michael came first, thrusting into Luke hard before filling the condom. He pulled out, laying next to Luke and tracing his stomach. Luke let go into Calum’s mouth, Calum swallowing all of it. When Luke finished Calum and Ashton pulled away, sitting up straight. Ashton and Calum then began to heavily make out, hands reaching to pump each other’s dicks. They were both already close, so it only took a few moments for them to come into each other’s fists.  
When all four boys finished and caught their breaths, Ashton grabbed a random shirt, cleaning himself off, along with the other three. They all cuddled into each other, placing kisses to whoever they could reach. Michael pulled the blankets over their bodies.  
“How was that baby?” Michael asked, running a hands through Luke’s hair. Luke grinned sleepily, pecking Michael’s shoulder.  
“Amazing. Thank you.” The boys all chorused ‘you’re welcome’s and ‘happy birthday’s, then each kissing each other goodnights and sharing ‘I love you’s. Definitely the best birthday present ever, at least as far as Luke was concerned.


End file.
